In a technique for assisting diagnosis based on the tissue sample image of a tissue, for example, a cancer cell region is selected from a tissue sample image to analyze features such as the number of cancer cells and provide them to a pathologist. For example, patent literature 1 discloses a diagnosis assistance system which transmits a medical image from a medical image forming system 12 to a specialist in a remote observation station 26, and receives assistance of a diagnosis by him.